migstoriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien
Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien (englischer Titel "Space Galaxies: Time and Space") ist der erste Teil von Space Galaxies. Handlung Im Jahre 2020 wird ein US-amerikanisches Containerschiff untersucht, das auf dem Weg nach Wladiwostok war und hauptsächlich Maschinenteile von Winter Industries an Bord hat. Als die russische Marine einen Container untersucht, der in den Frachtpapieren falsch eingetragen wurde, gibt es ein gleißendes Licht und das Schiff explodiert. Doch die Ursache der Explosion bleibt ungeklärt. Als im Jahr 2020 die Zeitmaschine fertiggestellt wird, kommt aus der Maschine ein Mann herausgesprungen, der behauptet aus der Zukunft zu kommen. Er erzählt, warum er ins Jahr 2020 zurückgeschickt wurde: Im Sommer 2139 beginnt der erste galaktische Krieg zwischen den Gyrolanern und den Menschen. In der Zukunft begibt Jack Christopher sich gemeinsam mit Pete Gumbell auf die Jagd nach dem Anführer der Gyrolaner. Nach einer wilden Hetzjagd quer durchs Weltall landen sie im postapokalyptischen New London und Jack kann den Anführer töten. Der Krieg endet. Doch leider werden Jack und Pete von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und sie machen Bekanntschaft mit Kreaturen, die seit Millionen von Jahren unter der Erde von New London Winterschlaf gehalten haben. Letztlich können sie aber doch von der IGSA gerettet werden. Jack Christopher, ein angesehener Flugzeugpilot der Air Force, muss mit der neuen Zeitmaschine zurück in die Vergangenheit (ins Jahr 2020) reisen, um den Bau der Mondfähre und somit die erste Begegnung mit den Gyrolanern zu verhindern. Jack versucht, die Fertigstellung zu stoppen, aber er schafft es nicht und sie wird trotzdem im Oktober 2020 fertiggestellt. Allerdings hat sich durch den Krieg mit den Gyrolaner die Lage auf der Erde nicht geändert und es herrscht weiter eine bedrohliche Lebensmittelknappheit. Durch ein falsches Katastrophenmanagement bricht schließlich unter der Bevölkerung eine tödliche Epidemie aus. Wir schreiben das Jahr 2140. Die Menschheit wird von einer Seuche geplagt und Jack Christopher (Maik-Ole Braatsen) muss nun 4000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen um im alten Ägypten ein Gegenmittel gegen diese Seuche zu finden. Er kann zwar das Gegenmittel besorgen, gerät aber in einen Hinterhalt vom großen Baumeister Imhotep (Arnold Vosloo). Nur durch die tapfere Hilfe von seiner Begleiterin Isis (Amelie Bernstein) kann er zusammen mit Isis und dem Gegenmittel einen Zeitsprung machen und sich aus der Situation befreien. Aber bei der Rückkehr in die Zukunft läuft etwas schief und er landet in Belfast am 30. Mai 1911. Seine Zeitmaschine ist jedoch so kaputt, dass Jack keine weitere Zeitreise machen kann. Doch zufällig trifft Jack auf den Erfinder Thomas Edison. Dieser bemüht sich, die Zeitmaschine zu reparieren. Währenddessen startet eine weitere abenteuerliche Reise und Jack versucht alles, um den Stapellauf der RMS Titanic am 31. Mai 1911 zu verhindern. Doch so sehr er sich bemüht, ein Jahr später geht die Titanic mit Jack, Isis und Thomas Edison an Bord auf ihre Jungfernfahrt. In einem Wettlauf gegen die Zeit versucht Jack, alles zu tun, damit die Titanic auf keinen Fall an diesem verhängnisvollen 14. April 1912 mit dem Eisberg kollidiert, während Thomas Edison tief im Bauch des Schiffes versucht, die Zeitmaschine zu reparieren. Danach geht es endlich wieder in die Zukunft, wo Jack von einem sowjetischen Soldaten mitten in New York ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen wird. Als Jack infolge der Verfolgungsjagd den Soldaten tötet, erklärt die Sowjetunion der IGSA den Krieg. Jack muss dann ein drittes Mal die Menschheit retten. Die Sowjetunion steht mitten im dritten Weltkrieg mit der IGSA. In einer packenden Seeschlacht vor Hawaii werden die Amerikaner immer weiter an die Küstenlinie zurückgedrängt. Nach der Seeschlacht vor der Küste Hawaiis flüchten Jack und Isis in den Hafen von Pearl Harbor. Jetzt heißt es Jack und Isis gemeinsam gegen eine gewaltige Armee von Sowjets. Im finalen Endkampf können Jack und Isis dank taktischer Überlegenheit gewinnen, womit die Sowjetunion den Krieg verliert. Jack will Isis wieder zurück in ihre Zeit bringen. Doch Isis hat nun ihre Meinung geändert und sie möchte bei Jack in der Zukunft bleiben. Sie hat sich total in Jack verliebt und möchte ihn heiraten. Aber Pete weist Isis darauf hin, dass, wenn sie weiterhin mit ihrer Abwesenheit die Vergangenheit verändert, dies noch schlimmere Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft haben wird. Davon überzeugt reist Isis ins Jahr 1412, da wo sie ursprünglich herkam und Jack begleitet sie. Jack versucht Isis im Jahre 1412 klar zu machen, dass es langsam Zeit wird, Abschied zu nehmen. Denn er gehört nicht in diese Zeit, er ist für alle fremd. Als er sich verabschieden will, offenbart sie ihm, dass sie vor dem Unfall mit dem Zeitriss Margrete die I., Königin von Skandinavien war und dass sie ihn heiraten will. Der Vater von Isis will Jack jedoch vohrer einer Prüfung unterziehen, bevor Jack um die Hand von Isis werben darf. Er soll ein Wettrennen mit Pferden gegen Isis gewinnen. Als Isis dabei schwer stürzt und Jack zur Hilfe eilt und so das Rennen nicht gewinnen kann, ist ihr Vater einverstanden. Jack aber verabschiedet sich von Isis und kehrt zurück in die Zukunft. Im ersten Moment verläuft alles gut. Er landet im richtigen Jahr und am richtigen Ort. Aber er ist nicht der einzige, der aus der Zeitmaschine gekrabbelt kommt. Es kommen noch drei weitere Personen aus der Maschine und sie sehen alle genauso aus wie Jack! Jack hat sich bei der Zeitreise geklont! Leider haben seine Klone eine Schwäche. Sie haben nur eine Persönlichkeit übernommen. Der erste Klon ist besonders schlau. Er findet schnell die Ursache für diesen "Unfall". Durch die vielen Zeitreisen hat sich seine Persönlichkeit "gespalten". Der zweite Klon ist ziemlich ängstlich. Er hat eine noch sehr viel ausgeprägtere Angst vor Wasser als sein Original. Der dritte Klon dagegen ist sehr aggressiv und ist egoistisch. Er möchte der einzige Jack auf dieser Welt sein und er behauptet natürlich, er wäre der echte Jack. Als Pete aber mit einer einfachen Frage, die nur der wahre Jack beantworten kann, den falschen Jack entlarvt, klaut dieser Klon einen Panzer und wütet im Straßenverkehr von Kensington. Jack kann den Panzer stoppen, aber der dritte Klon flüchtet in ein Kaltfusionskraftwerk. Da wartet aber auch schon der zweite Klon, der zwar ängstlich aber auch mutig ist. Er versucht, den dritten Klon zu stoppen und die Klone kämpfen miteinander. Aber der dritte Klon kann den anderen Klon in die Enge treiben und der zweite Klon droht, in ein Abklingbecken zu fallen. Er fleht den dritten Klon an, er möge ihm doch helfen, er habe doch so höllische Angst vorm Wasser, aber der dritte Klon lässt nicht locker. Schließlich kann der originale Jack aber den bösen Klon töten und der Frieden ist wiederhergestellt. Nachdem das Zeitreisepojekt aus Sicherheitsgründen abgebrochen wird, muss sich Jack Christopher neuen Aufgaben zuwenden. Er und Pete Gumbell werden auf eine Friedensmission entsandt um Völker für den Kampf gegen die Russen zu gewinnen. Als er die blutige Stammesfehde zweier uralter Völker auf dem Planeten Haraznaz beenden kann, will Jack einen Zwischenstopp auf dem Planten Potvendar einlegen, um seinem alten Freund Kan Kanook bei einem Volt-Car-Rennen zuzujubeln. Am Ende eines spannenden Rennens taucht plötzlich ein Aletral an der Rennstrecke auf und zerstört die Haupttribüne. Jack und Pete können sich zwar rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen, aber der Kopf des Aletras explodiert. Sie finden unter den Leichenteilen des Tieres auch einen grünen Kristall und der Reiter des Aletral kann noch im allerletzten Moment Jack vor der Gefahr, die vom Kristall ausgeht, warnen. Danach explodiert auch der Kopf des Reiters. Vorsichtig fässt Jack den Kristall mit Plastikhandschuhen an und bringt ihn zu seinem Raumschiff. Bei seiner Rückkehr zum Planeten Erde geraten sie in einen Hinterhalt der Russen, dem sie aber entkommen können. Als Jack jedoch auf der Erde gelandet ist, muss er feststellen, dass Pete spurlos verschwunden ist und dass er sich scheinbar in einer Spiegelwelt befindet, da alle Schriftzüge spiegelverkehrt sind. Noch einmal hebt er mit seinem Raumschiff ab um Pete zu suchen, doch plötzlich fällt sein Raumschiff wieder antriebslos zurück zur Erde und Jack muss notlanden. Hier scheint nun wieder alles normal zu sein, bis plötzlich alle elektronischen Geräte und Elektroautos verrückt spielen. In dem daraus entstehenden Chaos kann Jack der sechszehnjährigen Leyila Osmond das Leben retten. Da Jack in ihr den Ersatz für Isis sieht, entscheidet er sich, sie mitzunehmen. Währenddessen bekommt auch Jack einen Anruf von Pete, der plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht ist. Sie vereinbaren ein Treffen in Chicago. Um das Risiko zu umgehen, dass wieder alle elektronischen Geräte ausfallen, fährt Jack lieber mit dem Auto als mit dem Flugzeug zu fliegen. Auf der abenteuerlichen Reise mit Zwischenstopps in Las Vegas (nach einem verheerenden Sandsturm im Jahre 2040 unter einer meterhohen Sanddecke versunken), Aspen und Ogallala kommt Jack in Chicago an. Obwohl die Russen mehrmals auf dieser Reise versucht haben, ihn umzubringen, kann er sich wie besprochen mit Pete treffen. Völlig unerwartet kommt aber ein neuer Feind dazu: Jack und Pete werden von einem amerikanischen Politiker angegriffen, der sich während des Gefechts in eine außerirdische Kreatur verwandelt. Sie können den Politiker töten, flüchten aber sicherheitshalber danach in dem sie auf einen fahrenden Zug aufspringen. Während der Fahrt kommt es aber zu einem heftigen Streit, da Pete glaubt, dass auch Jack sich in einen Alien verwandeln würde. Sie führen ihren Kampf bis auf die Dächer der Güterwaggons des Züges. Im wilden Gerangel auf dem Dach eines Güterwaggons rutscht Pete ab und stürzt in die Tiefe, gerade in dem Moment, als der Zug über ein sehr hohes Viadukt fährt. Leyila jedoch verwandelte sich in ein Wesen mit Flügeln und konnte Pete vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren, indem sie ihn auffing. Der Zug erreichte seinen Bestimmungsort Miami Beach und die Truppe kann unbeobachtet vom Bahngelände fliehen. Sie erreichen den Hafen und kaufen sich dort drei Tickets für das Kreuzfahrtschiff Pearl of the 7 Seas, welches auf dem Weg nach Rotterdam ist. Da Pete nach Frankreich will, kommen sie damit ihrem Ziel näher. Auf dem Schiff jedoch versuchen gleich mehrere Leute das Trio umzubringen. Pete, Jack und Leyila können mit einem Rettungsboot flüchten und gelangen schließlich zur Atlantikküste Frankreichs. Im Landesinneren bringt Pete den gefundenen Kristall zur Professor Alain Verziers. Der Professor kann ihnen zwar auch nicht weiterhelfen, aber er kennt einen Mann, der in der Sombrero-Galaxie einen Stützpunkt hat und der vielleicht etwas zum Kristall sagen kann. Nachdem die Protagonisten ein französisches Raumschiff von einem Militärstützpunkt entwenden können, erreichen sie den Sombrero-Nebel. Im dichten Nebel verlieren sie jedoch schnell die Orientierung und sie glauben schon verloren zu sein, bis sie von einer Gruppe Raumschiffen abgefangen werden und zu einem riesigen Asteroiden inmitten eines Minenfeldes geführt werden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass in dem Asteroiden ein Stützpunkt hiniengebaut worden ist der von den Piraten errichtet wurde. Obwohl Jack geglaubt hat, es gäbe keine Piraten und dies wäre nur eine Legende, muss er sich nun eingestehen, dass es sie doch gibt. Die Piraten sind in Wirklichkeit fahnenflüchtige Soldaten oder Regierungsmitglieder, die fliehen mussten, da sie mit den Regierungsplänen nicht einverstanden waren und man sie umzubringen versuchte. Dazu gehört auch der tot geglaubte Bruder von Jack - Jeffrey Christopher! Zusammen mit den Piraten untersucht Jack den Kristall und es stellt sich heraus, dass in ihm eine Art chiffrierter Schlachtplan enthalten ist. Jack kann aufgrund seiner militärischen Kenntnisse den Schlachtplan dechiffrieren und so herausfinden, dass die Quelle allen Übels auf dem Planeten Kyargol ist. In Begleitung der Piraten machen sich Jack, Pete und Leyila auf dem Weg zu Planeten Kyargol. Pete stellt aber fest, dass die dort ansässigen Minenarbeiter seit Monaten festsitzen und einfach vergessen worden sind. Die Minenarbeiter geben aber den entscheidenden Hinweis, dass die Kristalle immer von Kyargol zum Planeten Boswash transportiert wurden. Letztlich schließen sich die Minenarbeiter den Piraten und dem Heldentrio an um mit vereinten Kräften der Aliengefahr gegenüber zu treten. Doch was sie auf Boswash erwartet, ist schockierend. Alle auf diesem Planeten lebenden Mitarbeiter von Winter Industries haben sich in Mutanten verwandelt, deren Körper völlig entstellt sind. Jack bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als seine Behelfsarmee in den Kampf gegen die Mutanten führen. Während der Schlacht kann Jack in das Hauptgebäude von Winter Industries vordringen. Dort findet er eine Sendezentrale für das Fernsehen vor, welches über die LoDi-Satellitenschüsseln in alle Galaxien ausgestrahlt wird. Ihm wird klar, dass alle Menschen, die eine LoDi-Satellitenschüssel im Haushalt haben und auch gleichzeitig vom Kristall befallen sind unter dem Einfluss der Aliens stehen. Jack kann erfolgreich die Fernsehübertragung unterbrechen und somit kehren alle Menschen wieder in den Normalzustand zurück. Für alle bereits mutierten Menschen kommt jedoch jede Hilfe zu spät. Die Mutanten haben die Oberhand in der Schlacht und die guten Menschen müssen im blutigen Kampf viele Verluste hinnehmen. Deshalb flüchtet Jack zum Raumschiff der Piraten, feuert zwei Torpedos auf die Sendezentrale ab, die daraufhin explodiert, damit die Mutanten sie nicht mehr erneut einschalten können und dann können die letzten verbliebenen gesunden Menschen mit dem Raumschiff vom Planeten Boswash fliehen. Zuerst glaubt Jack, dass auch Pete und Leyila es zurück zum Schiff geschafft haben. Doch von Pete fehlt jede Spur. Traurig muss Jack feststellen, dass es Pete nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft hat und sie können nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkehren, um ihn zu retten. Bei der Ankunft auf der Erde werden sie von einer Vielzahl geheilter Menschen mit offenen Armen empfangen. Da die früheren Regierungsmitglieder der Menschheit entweder tot oder geflüchtet sind, wird eine neue Regierung gebildet, als deren Oberhaupt mehrheitlich Jack Christopher ernannt wird. Zur Amtseinweihung soll Jack schließlich noch an Ort und Stelle auf dem Landeplatz in Washington D.C. eine Rede halten. Schnell wird behelfsmäßig eine Bühne vor dem Weißen Haus aufgebaut. Doch mitten in der Rede wird der neue Präsident Jack Christopher erschossen! Als Jack aufwacht, glaubt er zuerst, er wäre tot. Er hört die Stimme von Pete, den Jack für tot gehalten hat. Doch Jack wundert sich, dass er auch nach seinem Tod Schmerzen spürt. Pete erklärt ihm, dass es einen Unfall bei der Zeitreise gab und Jack somit niemals durch die Zeit gereist ist. Alles was er gesehen hat, war eine Haluzination, produziert aus Jacks Erinnerungen und Ängsten. Jack hatte unter anderem vor der Zeitreise eine Dokumentation über den Untergang der Titanic gesehen. Außerdem hatte er Angst, dass es bei der Zeitreise einen Unfall gibt und er ewig in der Vergangenheit hängt. So etwas ähnliches ist ihm dann in seiner Halluzination passiert. Dann fällt Jack noch ein, dass er geglaubt hatte, alle würden ihn hassen, der am Tag vor der Zeitreise gleich mehrmals angeraunzt wurde wegen kleiner Missgeschicke. Deshalb wollte ihn in seiner Halluzination jeder umbringen. Besorgt fragt Jack, was nun wegen dem Ressourcenmangel getan wird. Da wegen des Zeitreiseunfalls das Problem des Ressourcenmangels immer noch nicht gelöst werden konnte, müssen die Erdbewohner einen neuen Planeten finden. Vom zwielichtigen Bauunternehmer Max Bremmer bekommen die Amerikaner schließlich den Planeten "New Century" als neuen Zufluchtsort offeriert. Bremmer hatte auf diesem ehemals unbewohnten Planeten eine Touristenhochburg mit Casinos, Einkaufszentren und Hotels in einer blühenden Landschaft erbauen wollen. Aber dann ging Bremmers Baufirma pleite und er erhofft sich nun mit dem Verkauf des Touristenplaneten an die Amerikaner neuen Aufschwung für seine Firma. Die Amerikaner starten mit einem Mutterschiff, getauft auf den verheißungsvollen Namen "New Century", in Richtung des Touristenplaneten. Außerdem starten noch fünf weitere Mutterschiffe, allerdings mit anderen Zielen. Die Namen der sechs Mutterschiffe lauten: *'New Century '(USA, Mexiko und Kanada) *'Iberia '(Spanien, Portugal und Italien) *'Germania '(Deutschland, Niederlande, Belgien, Luxemburg und Frankreich) *'Asia' (Russland, China und Japan) *'Australia '(Australien und Neuseeland) *'America '(Brasilien, Argentinien und Peru) Nicht aufgeführte Länder hatten entweder kein Geld um mitzureisen oder wurden in andere Länder "integriert". Bei der Ankunft beschließt die neu gebildete Regierung von New Century ihren Regierungssitz vorübergehend in eines der leeren Casinos zu verlegen. Die halbfertige Magnetschwebebahn wird vollendet. Zum Schluss erfährt man, dass große Mengen Leichen- und Trümmerteile im Hafen von Wladiwostok angespült werden. Außerdem schwimmen grüne Kristalle im Meer. Da aber kein Mensch mehr auf der Erde ist, weiß niemand etwas davon außer der Leser. Kapitel Prolog 1. Verhandlungssache / You don't have enough money to bribe me Debüts *General Berezinov (Erster Auftritt) *General Beriev (Erster Auftritt) *Max Bremmer (erstmals erwähnt) *General Bourgeoise *Melissa Bourgeoise (Erster Auftritt) *Jack Christopher *Liane Forbes (Erster Auftritt) *Mia Gumbell (Erster Auftritt) *Pete Gumbell *Präsident der Gyrolaner (Erster Auftritt) *Oberst Hamann (Erster Auftritt) *Isis bzw. Margarete Islandsdatter bzw. Margarete I. Königin von Dänemark *Kan Kanook (Erster Auftritt) *KGB-Chef (Erster Auftritt) *Leyila Osmond (Erster Auftritt) *Professor Alain Verziers (Erster Auftritt) Kreaturen *Aletral (erster Auftritt) Schauplätze *Planet Boswash (Erster Auftritt) **Konzernzentrale von Winter Industries (Erster Auftritt) *Planet Cicarthé (erstmals erwähnt) *Planet Erde **Ägypten (Erster Auftritt) *** Heliopolis (Erster Auftritt) ***Memphis (Erster Auftritt) ***Sakkara (Erster Auftritt) ***Theben (Erster Auftritt) **Argentinien (erstmals erwähnt) **Australien (erstmals erwähnt) **China (erstmals erwähnt) **Dänemark (Erster Auftritt) *** Kogenhagen (Erster Auftritt) **England (Erster Auftritt) ***Southampton (Erster Auftritt) **Frankreich (Erster Auftritt) ***Cherbourg (Erster Auftritt) ***St. Laurent-Sur-Mer (erstmals erwähnt) **** Geheimbasis von Alain Verziers (Erster Auftritt) ***Vierville-sur-Mer (Erster Auftritt) **** "Omaha Beach" (Erster Auftritt) ** Japan (erstmals indirekt erwähnt) **Mexiko (erstmals erwähnt) **Nordirland (Erster Auftritt) ***Belfast(Erster Auftritt) ** Russland (erstmals erwähnt) *** Wladiwostok (erstmals erwähnt) ** Schottland (erstmals erwähnt) **Südafrika (erstmals erwähnt) **USA *** Arizona (erstmals erwähnt) **** Phoenix (erstmals erwähnt) *** Colorado (Erster Auftritt) **** Denver (Erster Auftritt) **** Snowmass Village (Erster Auftritt) ***** Eishockeyhalle (Erster Auftritt) ***Discrict of Columbia (Erster Auftritt) ****Washington (Erster Auftritt) *****Weißes Haus (Erster Auftritt) *** Florida **** Cape Canaveral **** Miami Beach (Erster Auftritt) ***Hawaii (Erster Auftritt) **** Kaina'loue Beach (Erster Auftritt) **** Pearl Harbour (Erster Auftritt) **** Waikiki Beach (Erster Auftritt) **** Waimanalo Beach (Erster Auftritt) ***Illinois (Erster Auftritt) **** Chicago (Erster Auftritt) ***** Proviso Rail Yard (Erster Auftritt) ***Kalifornien (Erster Auftritt) **** Los Angeles (Erster Auftritt) ***** Los Angeles Spaceport (Erster Auftritt) **** San Francisco (erstmals erwähnt) **** Kern County (Erster Auftritt) *** Nebraska (Erster Auftritt) **** Ogallala (Erster Auftritt) ***** Polizeirevier (Erster Auftritt) ***Nevada (Erster Auftritt) **** Las Vegas (Erster Auftritt) ***** Einkaufszentrum (Erster Auftritt) ***New York **** Kensington ***** Kensington Airbase ****New York City (Erster Auftritt) *** Utah (erstmals indirekt erwähnt) **** Salt Lake City (erstmals erwähnt) *Planet Gladius (Erster Auftritt) *Planet Gyrol (Erster Auftritt) *Planet Haraznaz (Erster Auftritt) *Planet Kyargol (Erster Auftritt) *Planet Lothedar (erstmals erwähnt) *Planet Margos (erstmals erwähnt) *Planet New London (Erster Auftritt) *Planet Potvendar (Erster Auftritt) *Sombrero-Nebel (Erster Auftritt) *Planet Targralib (Erster Auftritt) Anspielungen auf... ...Filme und Serien *''Stargate'' '''- Das Design der Zeitmaschine erinnert an das Stargate und Pete nennt die Zeitmaschine auch "Das '''Tor '''zur Vergangenheit". *Star Wars' - Der Kampf zwischen Charon und Jack parodiert die Star Wars-Reihe (siehe Trivia). Charon setzt mehrmals die "Macht" ein. Auch der Schwertkampf ist eine Anspielung an die Lichtschwertduelle aus Star Wars. Die Macht kommentiert Jack später noch mit "Ist eigentlich ‚die Macht‘ ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen?" **Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' - Jack sagt später "NIEMALS!", worauf Charon erwidert "Das mit dem ‚NIEMALS‘ erinnert mich aber auch an Luke Skywalker, wo Darth Vader ihn fragt, ob er zur dunklen Seite wechseln will.". **''Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith'' - Die Art wie Jack Tewil tötet (mit zwei Schwerten und einer Kreuzbewegung schlitzt er den Hals auf) ist eine Anlehnung an die Todesszene von Count Dooku. Anakin Skywalker tötet Count Dooku, indem er mit zwei Lichtschwertern eine Kreuzbewegung macht und ihm so den Kopf abtrennt. **''Star Wars Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger'' - In der Szene, als sein Kontrahent Jack gegen ein Geländer stößt und das Geländer auseinander bricht, sagt Jack: „Oh! Nicht gut!“, da er befürchtet, in den Tod zu stürzen. In Angriff der Klonkrieger gibt es eine ähnliche Situation, wo Jango Fett einen tiefen Abhang hinunterstürzt und Obi-Wan dabei mitreißt. Obi-Wan sagt die selben Worte. Außerdem sagt Jack, dass ihm ein guter Buchtitel einfällt: Angriff der Klonkrieger. *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix'' '''- Die Eingangshalle am Ende des Geheimtunnels ist optisch angelehnt an das Zaubereiministerium aus dem Film "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix". Die Wände, Decken und Türen sind komplett in schwarz gehalten. *Titanic' - Kapitän Edward John Smith: "Die Titanic ist unsinkbar, wir werden nicht untergehen!" Jack: "Fragen Sie Leonardo di Caprio, der weiß es besser." *Sparkasse-Werbung'' - In einer Szene wird eine sehr berühmte Sparkassen-Werbungparodiert. *''Der Pate'' - Die Szene in "Luigi's Eiscafé" parodiert diesen Film. Auch der Werbespruch "Zahl deine Schulden oder fang an zu graben" ist eine Anspielung auf Mafiafilme. *''Seven Days - Das Tor zur Zeit'' - Als Isis im Jahre 2140 ankommt und der General die Zeitmaschine erklärt, sagt er ganz am Anfang "Sie werden jetzt in Dinge eingeweiht, die der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe unterliegen." Dies war auch immer der erste Satz im deutschen Intro von Seven Days. Außerdem ist der "Klonkampf" ganz zum Schluss eine Anspielung auf die Folge "Der Doppelgänger" aus dieser Fernsehserie. Dort geht es auch um Zeitreisen. *''Ein Colt für alle Fälle'' - In der Geschichte macht Jack mit seinem GMC Sierra drei Sprünge. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den GMC Sierra Grande, der in der Fernsehserie "Ein Colt für alle Fälle" benutzt wurde. Der Hauptdarsteller Colt Sievers machte auch ganz oft Sprünge mit seinem Fahrzeug. *''Saturn-Werbung'' - Sloober's Bar ist eine namentliche Anspielung an die Werbung mit Alice Cooper, wo es eine Cooper's Bar gibt. *''James Bond: Im Geheimdienst ihrer Majestät ''- In diesem Film sagt Ernst Stavro Blofeld "Ich habe Sie bereits erwartet, Mr. Bond". Bei Space Galaxies sagt Charon "Ich habe Sie bereits erwartet, Mister Christopher." und Jack antwortet darauf "Immer diese billigen Anspielungen an die James Bond-Filme… Nur leider fehlt die Katze.". Dann taucht ein katzenartiges Wesen auf und Charon sagt "Ich brauche keine Katze, ich habe mein Pergola.". *''James Bond: Goldfinger ''- Charon sagt "Dann erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie sterben!" *''Hans-Georg Panczak'' - Charon sagt "Sie haben eine ähnliche Stimme wie der deutsche Synchronsprecher von Luke Skywalker." *''Gordons Blasting Operation'' - Der "Sind Sie bereit?"-Running Gag aus der Gordon Jetfield-Reihe wird auch hier aufgegriffen. Charon fragt "Nun genug mit den Showeinlagen. Sind Sie bereit?" und Jack antwortet "Immer diese Standardfragen… Natürlich bin ich bereit!" *''The Simpsons - ''Glacias kommentiert die Finanzprobleme von 20th Century Fox mit "könntet ihr 20th Century Fox sagen, dass ich es toll finde, dass von The Simpsons jetzt doch neue Folgen kommen?" *''Alarm für Cobra 11 - ''Die Massenkarambolage innerhalb des "Weltraum-Highway" stellt die Weltraum-Interpretation eines "Alarm für Cobra 11"-typischen Unfalls dar. *''Blues Brothers - ''Als sich die Polizeifahrzeuge bei der Verfolgungsjagd in der engen Gasse übereinander stapeln, sieht es fast so aus wie im "Blues Brothers"-Film, wo sich auch die Polizeiautos übereinander stapelten. *''James Bond 007: In tödlicher Mission - ''Die Szene im Eishockeystadion ist eine Hommage an diesen Film. *''James Bond 007: Die Welt ist nicht genug'' - Die Szene mit dem Schneemobil ist angelehnt an eine Szene aus diesem Film. *''Zurück in die Zukunft'' - Als Jack einen DMC DeLorean als Sprungchance nutzt, schreit er "Warum bin ich bloß ZURÜCK IN DIE ZUKUNFT!? *''Mr. Nice Guy ''- Die komplette Szene mit dem Muldenkipper ist von diesem Film inspiriert worden. Allerdings werden als Anspielung nicht nur ein paar teure Autos zerstört wie in der Filmvorlage sondern auch ein Flugzeug. *''Star Trek ''- Als der Captain die Motoren starten soll, sagt Jeffrey "Energie!!", womit der Captain aber nichts anfangen kann. "Energie!!" war immer der Standardspruch des Captains in Star Trek. *''Raumschiff Gamestar ''- Nachdem Jack entdeckt hat, dass die Mutanten sie bereits erwarten, sagt Jeffrey: "Oh Gott, wir werden alle sterben!". Dies war der Running Gag dieser Serie einer Computerspielezeitschrift. *''Matrix Reloaded'' -Folgende Unterhaltung war so auch im Film Matrix Reloaded zwischen Morpheus und Niobe. Pete zu Jeffrey: „Okay, wie sieht deine Strategie aus?“ Jeffrey: „Die Strategie ist noch in der Entwicklung.“ Jack: „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." ...Videospiele *''Mario Bros.''- Die zwei Besitzer des Eiscafés heißen Luigi und Mario. *''Freelancer - ''Der "Weltraum-Highway" und die grünen Artefakte sind eine Anspielung an das 2003 erschienene Weltraumspiel Freelancer. Die Geheimbasis von Alain Verziers innerhalb eines Asteroiden und der Nebel inklusive Minenfeld sind eine Anspielung an das 2003 erschienene Weltraumspiel Freelancer. Das Artefakt und deren Inhalt erinnern auch stark an Freelancer. Außerdem stammt der Spruch "Du krummer Hund, ich dachte du wärst tot" 1:1 aus Freelancer, wobei die englische Sprachausgabe des Spiels noch etwas lustiger klang, wo es heißt "Walker, you son of a... i thought you were dead!". *''Tomb Raider'' - Die Frau, mit der Leyila auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff kämpft, sieht aus wie Lara Croft. ...Firmen *''McDonalds'' - Die Szene in der sich Isis beim Fastfood-Restaurant "Crown Burger" nicht zurecht findet, parodiert das McDonalds-Franchise. *''Facebook - ''Pete sagt, die Worte "Space" und "Galaxies" zu kombinieren, macht daraus ein Unwort. Als ein Beispiel für ein weiteres Unwort nennt er die Kombination Gesicht und Buch, woraus im Englischen "Facebook" wird. *''Beriev ''- Der Mechaniker, der in der Werkstatt das Raumschiff von Jack repariert, heißt mit Nachnamen Beriev. Dies ist auch der Name eines russischen Flugzeugbauers. Trivia *Der Autor sagt, er wurde von dem Film The Time Machine aus dem Jahr 2002 inspiriert. Da gab es übrigens eine Menschenkolonnie auf dem Mond, dies habe ihn dann für die Geschichte mit der Mondfähre inspiriert. *Das Aussehen der "schwangeren Auster" in Berlin diente als Vorlage für das Kongresszentrum in New York. *Der Schwertkampf in der Tower Bridge von New London ist eine gewollte Anspielung auf die Laserschwertkämpfe der Star Wars-Reihe. *Der Weltraumhighway ist am Anfang noch im Bau und im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte fertiggestellt. * Zwar hat es den großen Baumeister Imhotep und den Pharao Djoser tatsächlich gegeben, da aber über beide Personen nur wenig bekannt ist, wurde die Seuche, an der Pharao Djoser erkrankt ist, nur erfunden. Klar ist aber, dass Imhotep niemals Pharao geworden ist. * Imhotep wurde als eine sehr düstere Person dargestellt, die sich oft im Schatten aufhält und wenn er wütend ist, ein deutlich zu hörendes Knurren von sich gibt. Imhotep versucht alles, Nachfolger von Pharao Djoser zu werden. * Jack rettet die Titanic, indem er eine selbstgemachte Telegrafennachricht der White Star Line an Kapitän Smith versendet. Im realen Verlauf der Geschichte wusste er nur von der Warnung der Caronia, der Athinai (wobei man nicht weiß, ob er diese Warnung tatsächlich gelesen hatte) und der Californian. * Jack Christopher trägt den selben Vornamen wie der Hauptcharakter "Jack Dawson" aus dem Film "Titanic" von 1997. Jack Dawson wurde in diesem Film von Leonardo di Caprio gespielt.Der Autor beteuert aber, dies sei bloß Zufall. * Jack konnte weder die Fertigstellung der Mondfähre noch die Fertigstellung der Titanic verhindern. * "Ich hab Zeit" hat sich zum Standardspruch entwickelt. Im Buch wird er dreimal gesagt. * Aus Gründen des Markenschutzes heißt es im Buch lediglich, dass der Linienbus, den Jack sieht, "...ein weißer Stadtbus mit einer blauen Linie und einem stadtbekannten Aufkleber..." sei. Es handelt sich hier wahrscheinlich um einen Bus der Metropolitan Transporation Authority , ein staatliches Verkehrsunternehmen des Bundesstaates New York. *Der Aletral bekam ein Redesign und einen neuen Namen. Anfangs hieß er noch Canterpel. *Das Schiff mit dem umweltfreundlichen Hybridmotor ist reine Fiktion, sowas gibt es nicht und wäre uneffektiv. *Informationen zum russischen Atomschlachtschiff "Chernobyl": Übrigens war in Chernobyl die Katastrophe des explodierenden Atomkraftwerks, ein sehr passender Name. Chernobyl lag auch in der ehemaligen Sowjetunion. *Im Buch und im Film wird im Jahr 2140 durch Kaltfusion Strom erzeugt, wie man im Endkampf erkennen kann, denn der Kampf der beiden Klone spielt sich in einem Kaltfusionskraftwerk ab. Die Kaltfusion ist zwar auch in der Realität möglich (sie wurde erstmals 1948 von Andrei Sacharow entdeckt), es gilt aber inzwischen als sicher, dass durch eine Kaltfusion keine Energie gewonnen werden kann. *Aus Gründen des Markenschutzes wird das Hotel an der Kreuzung Central Park West / 61st Street ''nicht namentlich erwähnt. Es wird nur gesagt, dass der Schuss der Strahlenkanone in "...die Glasfassade eines großen Hotels..." einschlägt. In der Realität steht an dieser Kreuzung das ''Trump International Hotel. *Es gibt zwei verschiedene Versionen des Buchcovers. Eins zeigt die Cheops-Pyramide und die zweite Version zeigt die RMS Olympic (siehe auch Rubrik "Fehler"). *Der Autor gab bekannt, dass es in der finalen Version ein Megalodon sein wird. Der Mosasaurus wurde aus der Planung gestrichen. *Die Szene mit dem Megalodon war ursprünglich für ein anderes Buch geplant, das unter dem Arbeitstitel "Jurassic Park: Water Battles" lief. *Es geht endlich wieder in den Weltraum! * Haraznaz ist ein Anagramm von Zanzarah. Die Eiselfe Glacias ''wird für kurze Zeit die weibliche Begleiterin von Jacksein. Sie basiert auch auf einer Elfe aus dem Spiel Zanzarah. *Sie haben auch eine neue Waffe, die ''Gyroballs. ''Dessen Name ist eine Hommage an die Gyrolaner aus dem ersten Teil. *Die Szene des Volt-Car-Rennens orientiert sich an einer Szene aus der Ur-Version von Space Galaxies. **Das Volt-Car-Rennen weist Parallelen zu den Podrennern aus ''Star Wars auf. Der Autor hat aber auch Elemente von NASCAR einfließen lassen. **Kan Kanook ist dementsprechend das Gegenstück zu Anakin Skywalker *Kan Kanook ist ein Charakter, der auch in der Ur-Version vertreten war. Allerdings wird sein Charakter so dargestellt, als wenn es die Ur-Version nicht gegeben hat beziehungsweise sie nicht dem Kanon entspricht. *Das Fahrzeug von Kan Kanook basiert auf einem Alfa Romeo Pandion. *Das Fahrzeug von Pora Vergé basiert auf einer Mischung aus dem Auto Union Typ C Stromlinie und dem Heckspoiler des Pescarolo C60 Hybrid. *Der Charakter Pora Vergé und sein Name erinnern an einen Franzosen **Sein Planet "Cicarthé" ist eine Ableitung von dem Wort "Circuit de la Sarthe". Das ist der offizielle Name der Rennstrecke in Le Mans in Frankreich, auch eine Hommage an das Land Frankreich. *Der Name des Planeten "Potvendar" ist ein Anagramm von Davenport. Das Design der Haupttribüne des Davenport Speedway in Iowa diente als Inspiration für das Design der Haupttribüne der Volt-Car-Rennstrecke. *Leyila Osmond sollte ursprünglich Leila Osmond heißen. Durch einen Schreibfehler wurde daraus dann aber Leiyla. Später wurde es dann auf Leyila umgeändert, um den Namen weniger irdisch klingen zu lassen. *Als Pate für das Eisenbahnviadukt vor einem Wasserfall stand der Landwasserviadukt auf der berühmten Albulabahn in der Schweiz *Ursprünglich sollte die Szene wo Jack das erste Mal Leyila trifft nicht in Los Angeles spielen, sondern in New York *In der Ur-Fassung sollte nicht bekannt sein, wo sich das Einkaufszentrum befindet, da Jack in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte, wo sie sich befinden. Um jedoch Las Vegas als Schauplatz in das Buch bringen zu können, wurde das Einkaufszentrum dorthin "hinversetzt". *Als Hommage an den berühmten "D-Day" kommen Jack und Pete mit ihrem Schiff an der Küste von Vierville-sur-Mer (Codename "Omaha Beach") an. Link zur Omaha Beach und deren Geschichte *Der Sombrero-Nebel, der auch manchmal die "Sombrero-Galaxie" genannt wird, existiert wirklich. Bild des Sombrero-Nebels *Der Name ''7 Seas ''(Sieben Weltmeere) geht auf einen altertümlichen arabischen Sammelbegriff zurück, in dem folgende Meere zusammengefasst wurden: Golf von Bengalen, Golf von Khambat, Straße von Malakka, Persischer Golf, Straße von Singapur, Südchinesisches Meer und Golf von Thailand. Da jedoch die ''Pearl of the 7 Seas ''keines der genannten Meere befährt, sondern nur den atlantischen Ozean, so bezieht sich der Name wohl eher auf die moderne Interpretation der "Sieben Weltmeere". Dazu gehören: Pazifischer Ozean, Atlantischer Ozean, Indischer Ozean, Arktischer Ozean, Mittelmeer, Karibischer Ozean und Golf von Mexiko. Dies sind die sieben größten Gewässer der Erde. *"Die unglaubliche Reise auf einem verrückten Kreuzfahrtschiff" ist der längste Kapiteltitel. *Das Aussehen der Zentrale von Winter Industries auf dem Planeten Boswash wurde u.a. dem John Hancock Tower in Boston nachempfunden. *Das Design des Planeten Kyargol basiert auf der Ekibastuz Kohlenmine in Kasachstan. Auch einige australische Kohlenminen standen für das Design Pate. *Die größten Raumschiffe der amerikanischen Flotte heißen Mutterschiffe. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass in den meisten Science-Fiction-Filmen das größte Schiff einer Alienrasse als Mutterschiff bezeichnet wird. Der Begriff wird auch in der aktuellen Schifffahrt benutzt. *Als Jack auf den Fahrstuhl wartet, ist dieser gerade im 77. Stock. United Airlines Flug 175 schlug zwischen dem 77. und dem 85. Stock des World Trade Centers ein. Dies ist kein Zufall sondern wurde vom Autor bewusst so gewählt. *Der Autor wählte Koyoten als angreifende Tiere, da Koyoten tatsächlich keine Scheu vor Menschen haben und es bereits mehrere Vorfälle gab, wo Koyoten Menschen angegriffen haben. Wegen ihrer Größe greifen sie aber vorwiegend Kinder an. *TV Tropes. *Der erste Teil der vom Autor geschrieben wurde, ist die Szene im Madison Square Garden. Die letzte geschriebene Szene ist der Start der Mondfähre in Cape Canaveral. Beide Szenen stehen im Buch direkt hintereinander, weil das erste Viertel des Buches zum Schluss geschrieben wurde. *Ursprünglich war die Kensington Airbase ein fiktiver Ort und es war nicht bekannt in welchem Bundesstaat der Stützpunkt lag. Eine Notiz aus dem Konzeptpapier deutet aber daraufhin, dass der Stützpunkt in der Wüste liegen sollte. Möglicherweise war dies geplant, um zusammen mit den streng geheimen Zeitreiseprojekten eine Anspielung auf Area 51 zu sein. *Jack sagt, dass der Winter 0.G ein Flop war. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass die Geschichte "Gordons Bullets with Crisis" nie erschienen ist, weil sie wahrscheinlich gefloppt wäre. In "Gordons Bullets with Crisis" sollte der Winter 0.G ursprünglich erstmals vorkommen. *Bremmer Industries wurde in Bremmer Limited umbenannt, damit der Name nicht genauso wie Winter Industries klingt. Fehler * Als Jack von Sakkara nach Heliopolis reist, wird beschrieben, dass er stundelang durch die Wüste gelaufen sei. Tatsächlich aber müsste er mindestens einmal den Nil überquert haben, um nach Heliopolis zu kommen. In einem Interview erklärte der Autor später, dass er dies beim Schreiben des Grundkonzepts nicht wusste. * In der Realität hatte die Titanic beim Stapellauf noch keine Schornsteine. * Im Buch wurde der Rauchersalon (A-Deck) mit dem Speisessaal (D-Deck) verwechselt. *Das Elektro-Schlachtschiff der USA ist nach Isaac Newton benannt. Isaac Newton war aber ein '''englischer '''Forscher. Wie man im Verlauf der Geschichte erfährt, gehört Großbritannien zur Sowjetunion (durch die Veränderungen der Vergangenheit verursacht) und ist somit ein Gegner der USA. *Schiffe der amerikanischen Marine können in Wirklichkeit nicht aus dem Bug heraus schießen. * In der Erstauflage zieht sich Melissa erst die Schuhe an und kurze Zeit später trägt sie plötzlich keine Schuhe mehr. Dies wurde in späteren Auflagen geändert. * Um von Petes Haus in Kensington zur Kensington Airbase zu kommen, fährt Jack angeblich über den Long Island Expressway. Der Long Island Expressway liegt aber außerhalb von der realen Stadt Kensington. Man müsste also erst aus der Stadt raus um dann fast genau die selbe Strecke wieder zurückzufahren, wenn man zum Long Island Expressway fährt und dann zur Airbase. Der Militärstützpunkt könnte zwar theoretisch lediglich nach der nächstgrößeren Stadt benannt sein aber gar nicht wirklich in Kensington liegen. Jedoch ist Kensington lediglich ein Stadtteil von North Hampstead und somit eher unbedeutend. Dieser Fehler entstand, weil Jack ursprünglich von Petes Haus zum Raumhafen von New York City fahren sollte. Dann würde es tatsächlich Sinn machen, über den Long Island Expressway zu fahren. * In Kapitel 11 wird der Hangar, indem die Zeitreisemaschine steht, als Hangar 2 bezeichnet. Bei allen anderen Auftritten ist es jedoch Hangar 12. * Während des Angriffs auf Pearl Harbor spricht Isis, obwohl sie bewusstlos am Boden liegt. Dies war lediglich ein Tippfehler.